Truth or Dare: The Stripping Version
by Agent Bambi
Summary: Four seventh years are very bored during the Christmas holidays. Until they decide to play truth or dare with a twist: you have to take off an article of clothing off every time you refuse a dare. They certainly have lots of fun …
1. It was the Christmas holidays and everyo...

**Author's Note: **singing Abba Funny, funny, funny … in a rich man's world? Okay then … umm I hope you like this, it's definitely funny!

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and various others. I own nothing but the title and plot of the story.

**Summary: **Four seventh years are very bored during the Xmas holidays. Until they decide to play truth or dare with a twist: you have to take off an article of clothing off every time you refuse a dare. They certainly have lots of fun …

**Genre:** Humour with a touch of romance between Lily and James.

**Rating:** PG 13

Truth or Dare: The Stripping Version – by Agent Bambi

_Chapter I: It was the Christmas holidays and everyone was bored - until ..._

At Hogwarts, it was the Christmas holidays, and some of the seventh years had stayed back.

They were Lily Evans, Felicity Halliway, James Potter and Sirius Black.

Lily had long, red hair, sparkling green eyes and a slender body. Her best friend, Felicity was a tall girl with shoulder length chestnut – brown hair and deep brown eyes. Both were very popular.

James Potter, also very admired, had chaotic, black hair and playful blue eyes. His best friend was Sirius Black, who looked much like him, only with mischievous brown eyes.

"So, what should we do?" said James.

"I dunno, James, wanna go find some girls?" Sirius said.

"Okay, lets go find … Lily and Fliss."

They went and knocked the door of the seventh year girls' dorm.

"COME IN!"

James pushed the door open.

"Wanna do something together?" he asked.

"Sure, like what?" Lily inquired.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Sirius suddenly called out.

"Uh, okay."

"How are we gonna choose who dares/asks who?" James requested.

"We could spin a bottle …" Lily said and trailed off.

"Good idea!"

"_Accio_ Bottle!"

"I'll spin first!" Sirius said excitedly.

He grasped the bottle around its neck and spun it on … Lily.

"Truth or dare?" he said promptly.

"Truth."

"What's your bra size?" Sirius asked with no hint of embarrassment.

"Sirius! I am so not telling you that!"

"Oh, come on, Lily!" James pleaded.

Sirius stuck out his bottom lip and said in a pouty voice, "Pweese, Lily?"

"NO!"

James was suddenly hit by an inspiration.

"How about we make it STRIP truth or dare?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if you don't do a dare or answer the truth question, then you gotta take an item of clothing off!"

"Sure."

"Cool!"

"I suppose …"

Lily took off her jumper, leaving a white shirt, a singlet top, tight black flares, underwear, socks and shoes.

"WHOO HOO!" James yelled.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

Lily spun the bottle.

"Fliss, truth or dare?"

"Uh, DARE!"

"Tongue Sirius!" Lily said gleefully.

"Okay …"

Fliss bounced over to Sirius and tongued him. When she pulled back, Sirius pouted.

"Okay, lets see who's next …" Fliss said and spun the bottle, "James! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" James said without hesitation.

"French kiss Lily for a minute, or as long as you can without running out of air."

James pulled Lily to him, and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

"Wow!" Lily gasped after 48 seconds.

James spun the bottle.

"Lily, truth or –"

"DARE!"

"Uh, okay then, dare … put make up on Sirius."

"Well, that's got nothing to do with me, but, okay!"

"NO! PLEASE NOT ME!" Sirius begged.

Ten minutes later.

"There, done!" Lily said.

Sirius groaned when Lily let him study himself in a mirror.

"I look like a drag queen!" he moaned.

Lily spun the bottle, which landed on James.

"Truth!" James said before Lily had a chance to ask him.

"Uh, who do you think is the sexiest girl in school?"

"YOU!" James shouted.

"Hehe, thanks."

"Sirius, truth or dare?" James said, after spinning the bottle.

"Truth."

"Okay, here goes. If you were gay who would you go out with?"

"Eew!" Sirius said, sounding much like a girl. "I think I'll pass on that and take something off!"

Lily and Felicity giggled when he took off his shirt.

"What?" he said irritably, "Never seen a guy without a shirt before?"

He spun the bottle and it landed on Lily.

"Dare or truth?" Sirius said giggling.

"Dare," Lily said, after giving him a puzzled look.

"I dare you to take all your clothes off!"

"That's dumb, coz I can say no and just take one thing off!"

Lily pulled off her shirt.

Sirius and James looked at each other and laughed. Let's just say it was a tight top …

Lily spun and it landed on Fliss.

"Dare or truth?" Lily said, imitating Sirius.

"Truth."

"When you first met me in first year, what did you think?"

"Well, I thought that you were a little up yourself … but now you are cool!"

Fliss spun it on James.

"Do the tango with Sirius!"

"The tango? What's that?" James said.

"Then take off something!"

James took off his shirt. He was now half naked.

Lily eyed him with interest.

James spun the bottle, and it landed on …

Author's Note:

Hahaha, cliffhanger.


	2. Who does it Land on?

**Author's Note: **You're gonna like this. I know you will.

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and various others. I own nothing but the title and plot of the story.

**Summary: **Four seventh years are very bored during the Xmas holidays. Until they decide to play truth or dare with a twist: you have to take off an article of clothing off every time you refuse a dare. They certainly have lots of fun …

**Genre:** Humour with a touch of romance between Lily and James.

**Rating:** PG 13

**Truth or Dare: The Stripping Version – by AGENT BAMBI**

_Chapter II: Who does it land on?_

… on Sirius.

"Dare."

"Wear a tutu for the rest of the game, or until you decide to take something off!"

"Okay … I guess it would be okay."

Sirius put on a pink, frilly tutu.

"_Sexy!_" Lily joked.

"Oh, shut up!" Sirius complained.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Felicity.

"Truth or dare, Felicity?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me, Fliss?"

"Yeah, well you're a nice guy!" Fliss said, not quite telling the truth.

"No! Not that way … as a boyfriend!" Sirius laughed.

"Maybe!" Fliss said.

"If you don't say yes or no, then take something off!"

"Okay, I do like Sirius … so what?"

Blushing deeply, she spun the bottle on James.

"Dare!" he said before she could ask him 'Truth or dare?'

"Tongue Sirius!" she said, wanting to get Sirius back for that question.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" James protested.

He pulled off his pants, leaving only his green and yellow boxers.

"Okay, don't ask me to take anything else off! Please!"

"Why?" Lily laughed.

"I wonder …" James said sarcastically, and spun the bottle, which landed on Lily.

"Truth or dare, Lily?"

"Dare, thanks."

It was payback time.

"Tongue Fliss!" James giggled, sounding most unlike himself.

"NOT ON MY LIFE!" Lily yelled at him, furiously.

"Then take your top off!"

"No, I'll take my pants off."

She pulled off her black flares, leaving her in her singlet top, underwear, shoes, and socks.

"WOOHOO!" Sirius yelled.

Lily gave him an annoyed look.

She spun the bottle and it landed on …

"Fliss, truth or dare?"

"Who do you like best, James or Sirius?"

"Umm … I'm not telling!" Fliss said and took off her jumper.

She spun the bottle, which landed on James.

"Dare!" he said promptly.

"Okay …" Fliss said, "Put on some of Lily's Muggle clothes … including underwear!"

"FLISS!" Lily hissed angrily.

"Sure!" James told them, happy to have a chance of putting some more clothes on.

He ran to Lily's wardrobe and pulled out a mini skirt and underwear.

Lily put her face in her hands. _This can't be happening_!

James went behind the door and got changed.

"Lily, I really like your red bra!" he teased. "Oh, and Sirius, you'll probably already have noticed this, but did you know that Lily wears a C-cup?" he added.

Lily groaned as Sirius said, "Cool! Can I touch it, Lily?"

"NO!" Lily said, irritably. She was getting pissed off.

"Ooh! Calm down, Lil!" Fliss said.

James spun the bottle. It landed on Lily.

"Truth," she said miserably.

"What do you wish for, most of all?"

"For my parents not to have been murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Fliss cried, "Don't say that name!"

After that, everyone was silent, while Lily spun the bottle, which landed back on James. Lily was in a better mood now.

"Kiss my cat on the lips!" she said after he picked 'dare.'

"Eeew!" he said, sounding much like a girl, "I could get sick!"

He pulled off his sneakers and spun the bottle.

"Sirius? Truth or dare?"

"Who do you like?" James asked him. Actually, he already knew, but he wanted Sirius to say it in front of the girls.

"Uh, I like all the sexy ladies out there!" Sirius said, while Lily and Fliss giggled madly.

Sirius spun onto Lily.

"Dare, please."

"Have sex with James," Sirius said crazily.

"SIRIUS! Hell no! I mean … YUK!" Inside, Lily felt she actually wouldn't have minded, but, still … she took off her shoes, leaving her in a singlet top, underwear and her socks.

Lily spun the bottle which landed back on Sirius.

"Truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare!"

"YOU have sex with Jamsie!" Lily sniggered.

"LILY! I am NOT gay!" Sirius protested, and took off his pants.

"Truth or dare?" Sirius asked after the bottle landed on Fliss.

"Dare."

"Now YOU have sex with James!" Sirius said and he and Lily sniggered.

"NO!" Fliss said and took off her pants, too.

Fliss spun the bottle, "Sirius? Truth or dare?"

"Dare, m' dear! Dare!" he said with a fake Scottish accent.

"Hmm … lick the floor … yes, that's a good idea … lick the floor!"

Sirius thought for a moment, "Well, I can't afford to lose much more clothes … so uh, I guess I'll lick the floor …"

"EURGH!" he spat, "Dis_gusting_!"

Sirius spun the bottle on Lily, "Truth or d-"

"TRUTH!" Lily yelled.

"Shh … who do ya like?" he wiggled his eyebrows mischeviously.

"I'm not telling you!" Lily snorted and pulled off her singlet top.

James and Sirius both watched eagerly.

"Oh, why me?" Lily muttered.

Lily spun to James, who promptly said, "Truth."

"Have you _ever_ done any homework?"

"Err, actually, I always do my homework … but don't tell anyone … please!" James admitted.

Every one nodded their heads in agreement as James spun the glass bottle.

"Dare."

"Sing the highest note you can!"

"LAAAAAA!" Sirius sang, loudly.

McGonogall suddenly walked in.

"My, my … aren't we in trouble?" she said, looking at them disapprovingly, "What are you doing?"

"HOMEWORK!" Sirius yelled innocently, pulling out the nearest book, which happened to be the latest issue of 'Wide Open Legs'.

McGonogall raised her thin eyebrows and pursed her lips, but said nothing about the magazine.

"I doubt that … why are you all half – or more than half – naked?" She looked at their clothes, or rather, lack of them, "You will all receive a detention, fully clothed, for inappropriate behavior. Midnight, at my office. Now, get dressed and go to bed. And … if I _ever_ catch you playing this … this _game_, you will be suspended from this school and I will write to your parents." She turned and left.

"Wanna play tomorrow night?" Sirius said, without a trace of sarcasm.


	3. After Detention

**Author's Note: **If you like chapter two, you're gonna LOVE this one …

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and various others. I own nothing but the title and plot of the story.

**Summary: **Four seventh years are very bored during the Xmas holidays. Until they decide to play truth or dare with a twist: you have to take off an article of clothing off every time you refuse a dare. They certainly have lots of fun …

**Genre:** Humour with a touch of romance between Lily and James.

**Rating:** PG 13

**Truth or Dare: The Stripping Version – by AGENT BAMBI**

_Chapter III: After Detention_

It was already the next night, and Lily, Sirius, James and Felicity were at it again, completely ignoring McGonogall's threat to suspend them.

The previous night they had written down what each person was wearing, so they could continue instead of starting again.

Lily was wearing only underwear and socks, like Fliss, but Fliss also had shoes. Sirius was only: socks, a tutu and boxers, and James was wearing boxers, socks, bra and a mini skirt (the last two being Lily's).

Sirius spun the bottle and asked James, "Truth or dare?"

"Mmm .. dare."

"Wear a g-string for the rest of the game!"

"Um, no thanks," James laughed and took off Lily's red bra, which Sirius eagerly grabbed.

"Truth or dare, Lily?" James asked after spinning the bottle.

"Truth," Lily said, snatching her bra from Sirius.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're not."

"Well, I am, for your information. I'm not a slut or something," Lily cried then spun the bottle, "Truth or dare?"

Sirius said, "Truth."

"Are _you_ a virgin?"

"Uh, definitely not!" Sirius laughed, "what do you take me for?"

"Who was your first, then?" Lily inquired.

"Leave that for another question."

Sirius spun on Felicity, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I suppose."

"Alright, are _you_ a virgin?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes," Fliss said.

"How about I change that?" Sirius smirked, which resulted as a slap from Fliss.

"Truth or dare, James," Fliss asked.

"Truth … and _no_ I am defiantly not a virgin, coz I know you were about to ask it."

"Uh, alright then, who was your first?"

"You know Moaning Myrtle, that ghost in the girls toilet? Yeah, well why do you think I started calling her _Moaning_ Myrtle?" James joked.

"Serious?" Lily asked.

"No, but he is," James pointed to Sirius.

"Seriously, though, who was your first?"

James snuck a glance at Sirius and laughed, "His cousin's friend, Marina Chase, from Ravenclaw."

"Was she good?" Sirius asked seriously, "I never did her."

Lily and Fliss rolled their eyes, the guys were talking about girls as mere sex-objects.

"Not the best I've had, but she wasn't bad. You know the tongue thing that I told you Katherine Bonne does, yeah, she does it, too."

"Um, what tongue thing?" Lily inquired uncertainly.

"Well its like –"

"Actually, I don't want to know," Lily changed her mind.

James spun the bottle to Sirius, "Truth or dare?"

"Another truth, I suppose."

"Who was _your_ first?" James asked, knowing the answer would embarrass Sirius.

"James!" he cried, and pulled off the tutu.

It was Fliss' turn to be asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied.

"Fuck me," he said simply, knowing she would say no and take something off.

"No," she said predictably, and took off her shoes.

Fliss spun the bottle to James, "Truth or dare?"

"What's with that 'Wide Open Legs' magazine?"

James smiled at Sirius, then said, "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Fliss said, "But if you don't answer, you gotta take something off."

"Fine," James pulled off the mini skirt.

James spun on Lily, "Truth or dare?"

"Finally – uh, truth."

"Who do you wanna see naked first, me or Sirius?"

"I am _so_ not answering that!" Lily pulled off her socks, so she was only wearing her underwear.

Lily spun to Sirius, who promptly said, "Truth."

"Alright, who do _you_ wanna see naked first? Me or Fliss?"

"Fliss," he said casually.

Fliss blushed, "Um."

"Dare," James said when Sirius spun on him.

"Umm, let me think … eat my shorts!" he laughed, imitating Bart Simpson.

"Not your boxer shorts I hope?"

"No, these shorts," Sirius conjured up some shorts.

"Alright," James said, and with a flick of his wand, turned the shorts into an ice-cream and ate it.

"Good thinking," Sirius said.

"Lily, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"Suck my cock, bitch," James laughed.

"No way!"

"Then take something off!"

"No way!" Lily said again.

"Then suck my cock!"

Suddenly, Remus appeared in the doorway, locking it behind him and saving Lily from either taking her underwear off or sucking James', uh, dick.

"What are you guys doing?" he said suspiciously.

"Play strip truth or dare," Sirius responded happily.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked.

"Sick. In the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, sorry."

"Its okay. Hey, can I watch?" Remus asked, eyeing Lily and Fliss.

"Not unless you play," Lily smirked.

"Fine, I'll play."

"Who were we up to?"

"I don't know," Lily lied, "Lets start with Remus, he can have an extra four questions or dares, one from each of us."

"Ok," James agreed and wanting to embarrass Remus in front of the girls said, "I'll go first. Remus, who was your first?"

"First what?"

"First girl you fucked," James said slowly.

"James!" Remus cried and pulled off his shirt, leaving him in his pants, boxer and shoes and socks.

"Me next," Lily said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Remus replied carefully.

"What's your deepest, darkest secret?"

Remus looked uneasily at James and Sirius, and an odd shiver passed over his face, "I'm not telling," he said and pulled off his shoes.

"Remus, truth or dare?" asked Sirius, moments before Fliss.

"Dare."

"Dare? Um, okay … pretend to be a wittle, baby wabbit," Sirius said in a baby voice.

"I don't know how!" Remus exclaimed.

"Have a go, we might let you off," Lily said.

Remus pathetically hopped around.

"No, not good enough, take something off."

Remus took off his pants as Fliss asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Remus replied, now completely fearing dare.

"Alright, _you_ tell me what James and Sirius were doing with that magazine."

"What magazine?"

"The one called 'Wide Open Legs'."

"Um, maybe I shouldn't say, you know what I mean? Its' our biggest secret, ya know?" Remus laughed, glancing at James and Sirius.

Fliss pouted, "Take something off, then."

Remus rolled his eyes and removed his socks, "Now, this is _really_ unfair, I just started, and you guys have more clothes than me!"

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Shit!" Sirius hissed, "Felicity, go into my bed, James hide in yours with Lily, but make sure she's hidden and Remus go to your bed."

"Who is it?" he asked the knocker.

"Its Professor McGonogall. Open the door."

"Coming, Professor," Sirius said and opened the door for her.

"Why are you in only your underwear?" she asked Sirius, looking down at him.

Sirius blushed, "I just got out of bed, I was sleeping."

"Then what's that lump in your bed?"

"Um."

McGonogall pulled back the covers, revealing Fliss.

"I highly doubt you were sleeping, Mr Black," she smirked, then moved onto James' bed and pulled back the covers.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans, please don't try to tell me _you_ were sleeping?"

"But, we were!"

"Together?"

"It was cold!" James exclaimed.

"Then maybe you should have put on more clothes," McGonogall said, eyeing Lily in her bra and panties, then James in his boxers.

She moved over to Remus' bed and pulled back the covers, "Mr Lupin?"

"Yes?" he said innocently, "I was sleeping soundly until you all started talking, you can't blame me!"

"Where is Mr Pettigrew?" she asked.

"He's in the Hospital Wing, he has a broken arm."

"Alright, then," McGonogall said, "I'm going to leave you to your, uh, activities in bed, but please don't make so much noise next time!"

Everyone burst out laughing as soon as McGonogall left the room.

"So, Lily, lets get back to our 'activities in bed'," James laughed then added, "quietly."

"No, I'm too tired now, maybe tomorrow," she replied much to James' surprise.

"Only joking," she said a second later.

The End.


End file.
